German Beer
by alex-the-demigod
Summary: America is tired of Japan being serious and he just wants to get Britain drunk. So why not get Japan and Britain drunk on German beer? With Germany and Italy's help, he makes the best plan to get them drinking- without them knowing. Because, of course, Germany almost never shares his beer, so they've never had German Beer.(Rated very high T for 2 adult mentions, beer and cussing)
1. Britain and Japan get drunk

**Hello fandom people. This is my first Hetalia fan fiction ever. I just got into Hetalia and watched three season and the movie. I understand it enough, however, to write in character of a few people. Enjoy. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and some stuff at the end might be offensive. Just warning ya. **

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED AND PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE SERIES BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA AXIS POWERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW.**

America clapped his hands together. His plan to get Britain and Japan to party was well underway. He already asked Germany to bring some beer to his place, and lots of it. He asked Italy to bring some pasta (just because Germany told him that it'd keep him happy) and some wine.

As everyone knew, Britain and Japan were the two most serious people in the group. America planned to loosen them up a bit-no a lot- because he wanted to see Britain drunk and he was freaked out by Japan's lack of emotions.

The doorbell rang, and he went to answer it. "America, this better be drop dead funny or I'm leaving!" Germany stated loudly, as he marched in and set four twelve packs of beer on the dining table. "Uh, dude? We're gonna need more beer than that." Germany yelled out the door," ITALY! COME ON!" Italy came in with two more twelve packs, pasta noodles and sauce, and a bottle of Italian wine. Perfect, America thought, now this'll be interesting.

"Trust me Germany. If you knew what Britain looked like drunk you'd be laughing already. And who knows what Japan will be like!" America said excited, taking a beer. Germany did the same as Italy started to cook pasta, humming to himself.

By the time Britain and Japan arrived, the pasta was done and wine was poured. They all started to eat dinner.

"ITALY! STOP EATING ALL THE PASTA!" Germany yelled. Italy just smiled and took another plate of pasta from a giant pot. America looked at Japan and Britain. They sipped on wine and ate the pasta.

Britain cleared his throat, "America, what type of sauce is this?" He poked at the pasta sauce. It was as brown as the beer America, Germany and Italy had put in it. America smiled, "It's a special recipe a friend of mine gave to me. It's called Bolognese Mix Stir." Thank god they had never tasted German beer, America thought.

Britain smiled a bit, "It's very good. I like it. What's in the sauce?" America kept smiling," A tiny bit of red sauce, garlic, onion, and a secret ingredient you can only get from my friend. He only gives it to me though, and I can't share the ingredient with anyone else."

Britain nodded, and he and Japan stuffed themselves with two plates of the pasta, with a lot of sauce.

Then came desert. Germany gave them both two scoops of "chocolate ice cream" while taking some himself. They ate the ice cream and then it happened. They were starting to get drunk. So America took some glasses, and while they weren't looking, filled it with German beer, and put ice in it. It looked like soda. Perfect, America smiled.

He kept giving them "soda"-at their request, of course. They kept asking for more, claiming the stuff was good. Hell yeah its good, America thought drinking a bottle of beer himself, cause you both are about to be humiliated.

Finally, after about ten or twelve glasses of the beer soda, they were drop dead drunk.

"I will stabbbb you wiffffff my samuri sword," Japan slurred. He poked Britain in the shoulder and fell over laughing. Britain slurred as well," Dangggit 'Merica, GERMANY NAZIS ARE ATTACKING AND YOU'RE LAUGHING LIKE YOU DID WHEN THE NAZIS AS THEY FELL! LONDON BLITZZZZZZZZ! AHH!" Britain fell over, swatting America as he laughed at Britain's drunk self. Germany was recording the whole thing while Italy ate more pasta.

Japan grabbed America, "Americaaaaaa why did the chicken cross the road? SO YOU WOULDN'T KILL HIM AND SELL HIM TO MCDONALDS!" America was laughing so hard he fell to the ground, "Dude that was so stereotypical but you're so drunk I don't care! AHAHAHAH!"

Britain and Japan said in unison, "WE ARENT DRUNK YOU'RE DRUNK!" Britain grabbed America's shirt," 'MERICA I SLEPT WITH ITALY'S CAT I THINK IT LOST ITS CATGINITY." Britain then fell to the floor laughing. Japan grabbed Britain's shirt," I TOLD YOUUUU I LIVE ALONEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They both fell to the floor laughing and smacking each other.

"This is going to be showing at the conference Monday," Germany laughed. America smiled to himself. Mission accomplished.

* * *

The day after, Japan and Britain were under a blanket on America's couch shivering. "America, I hate you you fricking twit." Britain grumbled. America laughed, "Serves you right for being so funny when you're drunk." Japan groaned, "Mr. America, can you refrain from tricking us to drink alcohol again?" America laughed again, "Sorry Japan. I won't do it to you again. I might do it to Britain again." Britain sighed, "You are mean. Truly mean."

America smiled and walked away, "You two have fun being hung over. I'm gonna go play video games. And also, you're in for a surprise Monday morning at the conference."

**That's it! Let me know if it was good! Like I said, this is my first Hetalia fan fic, so have mercy please! ~ Alex**


	2. The World Conference

**Since my plan to practice piano this morning didn't work (my grandma is sleeping in the guest room where the piano is. Bummer, I wanted to learn some HetaOni songs) I guess I'm writing this morning. This is for GenderBender25 and for all those people who were wondering what happened at the conference on Monday. For the sake of humor and curiosity. So here it is. Enjoy.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED AND PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE SERIES BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA AXIS POWERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW.**

England walked into the conference room on Monday, suspecting something unusual to happen.

He remembered America saying, (while he was hung over from so much of Germany's beer)"And also, you're in for a surprise on Monday at the conference." Since then he had been carefully watching the floor for any wires to make him trip or whatnot and he kept looking behind him as well. He couldn't be too careful.

He took his seat at his usual spot and watched as all the countries of the world came in and took their places as well.

He looked around and saw Italy petting his cat, China cuddling a stuffed cat, France and China talking, Japan sipping some kind of weird Japanese soda and reading some papers, and America and Germany setting up the equipment for their discussion topics. (Those would be presented alongside pictures or videos).

He had a bad feeling about the way America and Germany were in depth, talking and laughing. Something was going to happen.

"Okay! Is everyone here! Good, then let's get started shall we?" Germany spoke. They all immediately started the slideshow and discussed current world problems and how to decide them. England just sat and listened to everyone argue most of the time.

Then, America grabbed the remote to switch the slides again. But this time it didn't show the topic for discussion. No, it showed a video. A video of him and Japan dead drunk.

England flushed as all the countries started to laugh, along with Germany and America.

He watched the video, damn why did he trust America? He should've know better than to go to his house and eat his food without watching him cook it.

America patted him on the back," Oh, cheer up England, at least you know what NOT to do at my house. Eat my food! Cause since when do I cook something other than hamburgers?"

England looked at him, "You know America, I have something to say." Suddenly he started to smack him," YOU LITTLE TWIT! YOU KNEW I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT GERMAN BEER TASTED LIKE!YOU BLOODY GIT!" America just laughed and tried to ward his smacks off.

Meanwhile, Japan looked down at the table. "I have dishonored my ancestors."

Italy and Germany were on the floor laughing while others were pounding their fists on the table.

England eventually calmed down, but only after he decided to get revenge on Germany, Italy and America. He smirked to himself as the meeting continued, oh yes, this'll be grand.

**That's it peoples! Sorry if it wasn't as funny as the first one, but I just got up so…..yeah.-Alex**


	3. England's Revenge

**Okay, so this is chapter three. England decides to take revenge on America for showing the video of him drunk at the world conference. And forgive me for any mistakes in grammar, I think my computer caught all of them but I'm not sure. **

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED AND PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE SERIES BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA AXIS POWERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY" BY QUEEN OR THE SONG "SWEET DREAMS" BY EURYTHMICS.**

England paced the floor in his room. "Damn, why is it so hard to think of a good way to get back at America? What can match German beer?" he asked himself out loud.

He stopped pacing and looked at the picture of him and America by his bedside table. Though he didn't admit it, England didn't think America was annoying. He just thought he was a bit ignorant, which isn't his fault entirely, because that's just how he is.

In the picture, America had the camera on him and England, America was laughing and England was just smiling. Why was he laughing again? Oh yeah, one of the countries tipped his drink with vodka and he was drunk…England thought.

"THAT'S IT! I'll tip his sodas with vodka! The question is, how do I make it so he doesn't taste it?" he said.

He picked up this phone and called Russia. "Hello?" he picked up.

"Russia, do you have any coke flavored vodka? And this might sound stupid, but if you do they look like coke? "England asked him. Russia thought for a moment then he said," Actually we do, but only five bottles. It just passed all the tests for health and stuff. We are starting to mass produce them. And yes, they look like ordinary coke. Why?"

England spoke again, "I want to get America drunk by making him think the vodka is soda. But I can only do it right if it's the same flavor and color as the soda." "Alright, you can have a bottle. But just make sure if you're going to replace his soda with vodka, make sure it's in a fast food cup. He'll figure it out if you don't."

England thanked him, asked him to send the bottle to his place and then hung up. "Excellent," England smirked," Now, it's time for revenge."

* * *

England came inside his house, locked the door and set the fast food bag and two drinks next to the bottle of coke-flavored vodka. He dumped one of the drinks out halfway and replaced it with at least three or four shots of vodka and put the rest of the bottle in the fridge. He tasted a tiny bit of it and smirked," It tastes like coke. Good. Now he'll definitely drink it."

Then he took all the food and the two drinks to the dining room and set them on the table and called America. "Hey dude!" America answered. "Are you busy?" England asked.

"Not really, I was actually going to head over there before you called." America responded. "Great, well, you can come over then. I also have dinner here. I bought some fast food for you."

America cheered, "YES YOU'RE NOT COOKING- I mean okay, I'll be over in twenty minutes." He hung up. England sipped his own soda, making sure to sip the one without the alcohol.

America got there twenty minutes later, as he said, and immediately began to scarf down his hamburgers, fries and his "soda".

England noticed America was staring to get drunk after the tenth sip. Perfect, England thought.

"ENGLAND DUDE GUESS WHAT?" America yelled. God, he's even louder when he's drunk, England though holding his ears. "What America?" England asked. "I WANNA BE A FISHHHHHHHHH." America shouted, laughing uncontrollably.

England pushed record on his video camera on the shelf behind him. "MAYBE I CAN BE JUSTIN BIEBER OR SOMETHING-WAIT NO HE'S CANADIAN. CANADIANS ARE WEIRDDDDDDDDDDDDD." America jumped on the table," MAMAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOO I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY IF I'M NOT BACK AGAIN THIS TIME TOMORROWWWWWWW!"

England lost it and started to laugh and hold his stomach. "SWEEET DREMS ARE MADE OF PIEEEEE! WHO AM I TO NOT EAT BURGERS?"

America jumped off the table and screamed, at the top of his lungs," ENGLAND'S COOKING IS SO BAD THAT BIRDS DIE WHEN THEY SMELL IT." England stopped smiling and looked at him, "You're just as obnoxious drunk."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT DRUNK YA BRIT." America yelled, and started to laugh, banging his fist on the table. "Wha-what?" England stuttered." Dude I can't believe you thought I was drunk! You know that coke flavored vodka from Russia isn't alcoholic right? He only thinks it is." America spoke in his normal voice.

England slammed his fist on the table, "Bloody git." America laughed and opened the door to the house, "Thanks for the burgers dude I'm out!" And he slammed the door, letting England sit in shame. Dang it, England thought, I was so sure it had worked.

**There's the third chapter. Don't worry people, England will eventually succeed. The next chapter will be Japan's revenge. Until next time!-Alex**


	4. Japan's Revenge Part One

**Yay! I'm on the road right now (as I type this) so I might make a few grammar mistakes so please forgive me if I do. Anyways, this one will focus on Japan's revenge, and he will get help from someone to help him plan and carry out his master plan. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED AND PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE SERIES BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA AXIS POWERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW.**

"Master plans are hard to come up with. Especially when your victims are ones used to alcohol." Japan spoke to himself. He sighed and looked up from his desk. Its 1:00 am, so much for sleeping well tonight, Japan thought. He stretched his arms and looked at his bed," It's best not to sleep until I have this all figured out." He stared at his computer, his hands folded and head resting on them.

_Japan,_

_Well, just moments ago, England tried to get "revenge" on me by tricking me to drink vodka. Little did he know it was nonalcoholic and had no effect on me. I suspect you are planning to get revenge on Germany and Italy (Since England tried to get revenge on me). For the love of pranking, I offer my help. I can help you come up with the best prank to play on them._

_Email me when you decide to take my help (or not whatever)_

_America_

Japan had checked his email back at eleven and saw this. He was contemplating whether or not he would accept America's help or not. "Hmm…..should I trust him in this sense? What if he pulls a prank on me this time? Then again, he wouldn't do it again. He knows I expect him to, and it'd be stupid to try and prank me. And the last time I checked, he's not _that _stupid," Japan spoke out loud. He typed a message back to America.

_America,_

_I have read your email and I will gladly accept your help in finding out a way to prank Germany-san and Italy-san. Although, I will not agree to do anything involving alcohol, because both of them have experience with alcohol and will know what we are trying to do. We can meet together tomorrow at my house at six o'clock my time and we can discuss plans over dinner._

_Japan_

**Yeah, yeah I know it's short. But lucky for you, I'm uploading the other chapter involving Japan's revenge.** **And that one is going to be uploaded right after this one.-Alex**


	5. Japan's Revenge Part Two

**Okay I'm back! I'm still on the road so this will be the conclusion of Japan's revenge. I will type up England's second try at revenge when I have time in Oklahoma. Enjoy this one.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED AND PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE SERIES BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA AXIS POWERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW.**

"America, are you sure this will work?" Japan asked, eating some white rice. America took a spoonful of miso soup and swallowed," Of course! If you can't get them drunk, why not scare them? Plus, Germany and Italy are only scared on one thing…..well Germany is anyways." Japan thought over the idea in his head

Using that particular person to freak his friends out was…..unusual. "America, how will we convince him to help us?" Japan questioned

"Relax dude! I already asked him, he said he'll do it. He and I go way back, remember?" America answered.

Japan nodded," Yes. Okay I understand. And we will do this tonight, correct?" America nodded," All I have to do is call him and tell him to be here at nine, your time of course."

Japan smiled and took a sip of tea. Perfect, this will be hilarious.

* * *

Japan had just gotten done with washing the dishes, when the doorbell rang. America quickly hid in a closet in the meeting room and Japan went to answer the door.

He opened it and saw it was Italy and Germany. "Hello Japan." Germany spoke. "Hello, please come in."

"So, why did you call us here Japan?" Italy asked, entering into the house after Germany.

Japan answered him in his usual tone," I called you so we could have a meeting."

Germany looked at Japan," About what?" Japan closed the door," About current events. Would you like something to drink?"

They both nodded and he handed them cups of tea. All he had to do now is wait….wait for the signal.

Suddenly, his phone rang. There it was.

"Maybe you should go wait in the meeting room for me. I need to take this call. It's the third door down the hall to the left." Japan said

The left and he texted America, _They're on their way. Warn him._

America texted back immediately,_ Gottcha. He's ready._

Then he waited. And waited. Then he heard Germany scream," WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Japan smiled. Perfect

America's pov

America stood in the closet, waiting. Then Germany and Italy walked in.

He heard Germany curse and then Russia spoke up:

"I just want you two to become one with Mother Russia, da?" he spoke, smiling. He stepped forward, towards Italy.

"G-GET AWAY!" Italy freaked out, cowering behind Germany, as Russia got closer, taking out his pipe, "Come on, become one with Mother Russia," He said darkly, beating the pipe against his hand lightly.

"NO WAY." Germany said, trying to open the door, but it was locked.

"Come on. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~" Russia said, walking slowly forward. He was almost a foot away from them now.

"JAPAN! HELP JAPAN HELP! RUSSIA'S HERE JAPAN!" Italy yelled, scared and still behind Germany. The door slammed open, and Japan was behind them.

"Japan, I'm glad you're-"Germany started, but then he stepped back. Japan had painted his face purple and had fake blood on his hands and clothes and on his face, streaming down his face. (But of course Germany and Italy didn't know it was fake blood and face paint.)

"I've been waiting, Germany and Italy." Japan said in the best demonic voice he could do.

"J-Japan?" Germany stuttered. Italy clutched the side of the doorway. They couldn't run now.

"WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEEEEE GERMANY!" Italy said dramatically.

Germany started to shake," It seems so. Goodbye old friend. See you in Heaven."

Italy clutched Germany's arm now, as Japan and Russia started to advance. Then Japan laughed.

Germany looked at him, puzzled, "What-"

"FOOLED YA!" America yelled, jumping out of the closet. Russia started to laugh, "That was fun, da?"

Japan smiled, "That was payback for giving me beer without me knowing," then Japan looked at Italy, who was crying into Germany's shirt," Though I apologize for scaring you so much. I did not know it would be that bad."

Italy sniffed, "its okay, we deserve it."

Germany laughed," That was a good one! I suppose America helped you then?"

Japan nodded," Yes." He turned to America," Thank you America."

America patted him on the back," No problem dude. Now, how about we take Italy out for ice cream? It seems he needs some cheering up."

Italy jumped for joy," Ice cream!"

Japan nodded," Hai, let's go-but let me wash his stuff off first, and change my clothes."

And so after Japan cleaned himself up, they all went out for ice cream, and laughed about the whole thing. Japan smiled to himself, as he ate his ice cream, because he remembered something:

America had recorded the whole thing with a video camera on top of the closet.

**So yeah, that was it of his revenge. Now, the next chapter will be England's second attempt at revenge. Hope you enjoyed(by the way, we had trouble with the wifi, but we fixed it. I should have the next chapter up by Saturday.) Alex**


	6. England's Toy(SORRY THIS IS SHORT)

**Hey guys! This isn't the last chapter, because England's revenge will be separated into two parts. I will type up and post the last part later on. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED AND PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE SERIES BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA AXIS POWERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW.**

England stared at the small toy in his hand, smirking as he set it down on the table in front of him. "I heard these things were scary in America. Even scarier than Russia himself."England spoke out loud.

He smirked and looked around America's flat-or apartment-that's what they call it here. "Why did he leave the keys under the doormat? He's such an idiot, everyone looks there." England laughed and walked to the door, "I guess he'll be in for a surprise when he sees his Furbie he burned in a bonfire months ago in his apartment."

England shut the door behind him, and hid in a bush in front of the door and waited for America to come home.

**I'm so sorry this is so so short! I haven't been getting time to write anything lately! Tomorrow I will have the second part to this and an extra chapter up! I promise! But until tomorrow, I hope you liked the teaser-Alex **

**(Ps: I promise this second part will be good, and wayyy longer :)**


	7. England's Toy(part 2)

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates! I promise all other stories will be updated tomorrow night! But for now, this is the second part of England's revenge attempt two. So here. **

**Also there will be one extra chapter after this, and trust me, it'll be cool.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED AND PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE SERIES BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA AXIS POWERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW.**

England hid there for what seemed hours, until finally, America approached his front door.

America turned the key and opened the door. England smirked, now the plan starts, he thought as America went inside

He heard the door click shut, and then he went to the kitchen window and peered through, trying not to be seen.

He saw America freeze, and he stared at the Ferbie. "N-no. Holy cow. How- YOU BURNED IN A PIT OF FIRE IN JULY!" He screamed, and he picked it up and threw it out the window. It flew over England's head, and landed behind him

America then ran to his room and locked the door. England snickered, and picked the Furbie up.

England placed it beside him and then proceeded into part two of his amazing plan.

He put fake blood on his arms, clothes and face. Then he made himself look messy. He ruffled his hair so it would stick out, he unbuttoned a few buttons on the top of his shirt, and he loosened his tie.

Then he unlocked the front door and swung it open, and he smiled mischievously. Oh yes, he thought, walking in with the furbie in his hand, this will be good.

* * *

America was under his blanket, holding a baseball bat in his hands. Suddenly, he heard small footsteps, followed by a whisper.

"_You threw me in a fire," _the whisper said, as the footsteps got louder, _"and now, I'm going to kill you."_

America shivered, "I-I'm not afraid of you! Go to hell!"

The whisper voice laughed and spoke again, as the footsteps stopped.

"_I already went there. And now I'm back," _The door slammed open.

America froze in horror as he took in what he saw.

England was covered in blood, his eyes were lost, like he was daydreaming.

He looked like he rolled out of bed just a few minutes ago. His hair was messy and his tie was very loose.

England laughed demonically, "I_ took over your friend. He found me and thought I'd be fun to curse and give to you to get revenge. But the curse backfired. Now I control his body and thoughts."_

America cowered behind the bed, dropping the baseball bat," WHAT DID YOU DO TO ENGLAND?"

"_It's simple. He accidently sold his soul to me. But enough of that. Now, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to burn you like you burned me. Except, you'll be alive when I do it."_ England spoke.

America got up and backed away as England started to approach him.

England smiled like a psycho and laughed as he cornered him.

America started to shake and screamed, "I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

England laughed and grabbed America by the shoulders, "_It's too late. No one will hear you in time."_

America yelled for help and tried to shake England off.

Then England dropped the Furbie and started to laugh, but except this time, like himself.

America looked at him confused," E-England?"

England fell to the floor, clutching his stomach," HA! You bloody idiot you actually fell for it! Ahahaha!"

America stared at him," Y-you mean you're not possessed by a Furbie?"

England stopped laughing, and stood up, still smiling," No. I was getting revenge on you America. And you fell for it. I KNEW IT WOULD WORK HA!"

America frowned, "Not cool dude." England took one look at his face, and then started laughing uncontrollably.

"ENGLAND IT'S NOT FUNNY! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT FURBIE POSSESSED YOU!" America shouted, angry.

England kept laughing, clutching his stomach again.

America sighed, "Fine, fine. I guess it was KIND of funny. But still. That was not cool."

England sighed, wiping a tear from his eye, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry America."

America crossed his arms," It's okay. Now….since you scared me….I can't sleep here alone now. So I get to spend the night at your place."

England glared at him," HEY! Its not my fault you're scared of silly little toys."

America glared back, "It's not my fault either. You scared me, you pay the price"

England sighed, "Fine. Pack a bag, we leave in ten minutes."

America smiled and fist punched the air," YES!" Then he ran to his closet

England groaned, "So this is the price of pranking? Bloody hell I'm never doing this again then."

He looked at the furbie on the ground, "Well….it was fun while it lasted."

**Did you like this chapter? Tell me if you did in the reviews!-Alex**


	8. The Awesomest Story Ever Told(by Prussia

**Here's the extra chapter! This one is special! It will be narrated by none other than…**

***drum roll***

**PRUSSIA!**

**I am zeh awesome Prussia! Alex wanted me to narrate this one for her….so naturally, the awesome me will make it awesome!**

**Now that you're introduced(this is me, Alex speaking again) Let's continue with the story!**

**Enjoy! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED AND PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE SERIES BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA AXIS POWERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW.**

* * *

_Hello readers! I am zeh awesome Prussia! I'm going to tell you short story that goes along with this one! It's about England's night out, bar hopping with America and me. When you see italics, it is me, zeh awesome Prussia commenting._

_It all started on a summer day in the middle of June (June is an awesome month…BUT NOT AS AWESOME AS ME!)_

I was laying on America's couch watching T.V when England came into the room, with his arms crossed with America waving his arms and following him.

"Come on England! We haven't gone to a bar together in forever!" America exclaimed. England sat in the chair next to the couch and crossed his legs, "America, after what happened last time, I'm not drinking again."

America whined tossed my feet off the couch to sit down, "Hey! Watch it!" I snapped.

"Prussia dude! You drink a lot of beer, right?" America asked. I raised my eyebrow, "America, my awesome blood is made of beer. So yes I do."

America cheered, "YES Then can you go bar hopping with me tonight?"

_I'm not kidding- My awesome blood is made of the awesomest thing on earth-which is beer!_

I sat up and stretched, "Sure, but I should warn you-it's very hard for me to get drunk." America fist punched the air, "YES England see? Prussia can hardly get drunk! He can supervise us!"

I nodded, "I can do that. The awesome me can do anything."

England sighed, "Fine. But if I wake up with a tattoo and a bunch of phone numbers of people I don't know, I'm never going to drink with you two again."

America jumped up and laughed, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

_Awesome skip to an awesome part_

* * *

I took a sip of my drink, savoring the taste. "Ahh…I missed this taste," I commented.

"But you just went out last night with Germany," America said.

I shrugged and took another sip. England licked his lips, finishing off his first drink, "I never noticed how much I missed this."

America looked at him, "You're done with your first one already? Dude I'm only halfway into mine. Don't get too drunk before we get to the next bar."

England laughed, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise."

* * *

Two hours later, at the fifth bar…

* * *

"America…are you on fire?" England slurred, placing his hand on American's shoulder.

America looked at him confused, "Um…no?"

England smiled seductively, "Cause urr hot."

America cleared his throat, "Buddy, you need to stop drinking," he said trying to take England's drink. England put it out of America's reach and kept talking.

"Hahaahahahahhahahahahahah America tell me, am I Catholic or Anglican?"

America gave him another confused look, "Anglican dude. Remember King Henry the eighth?"

England glared at his drink, "Oh yeah, that one. You know he wanted to divorce his wife causes she couldn't give birth to a son to rule? Joke's on him cause Elizabeth got to be queen. She was a nice person…OHHH I JUST REMEMBERED."

America jumped out of his seat, "What?"

England pointed at America, "You sir are a git." Then England busted out laughing.

I smiled and drained my glass, I wonder how America is when he's drunk….

* * *

Two more hours later-

* * *

"OHHHH SAYYYY CANNNNN YOU SEEEEEEEE BY THE DAWNS EARLY LIGHTTTT!" America sang loudly. I laughed as England smacked America in the face, "Be quiet bloody git. You're country's anthem sucks."

America took a gulp of beer, and poked England in the face, "It doesn't! But hey guess what?"

England gave a drunk smile," What?"

America slurred as he spoke," I have a tattoo of the state of Maine on my butt cheek."

America and England started to laugh uncontrollably.

I, on the other hand, took in my fifth beer and smiled to myself. "I'm not drunk yet and this is our last bar so I'll drive you both back to America's house."

America smacked me on the back, "SURE THING PRUSSIA DUDE BUT LET ME TELL YOU A THING."

I gave him a look of curiosity, "What? What is it?"

England got in between them, "We have a secret. About Germany."

I raised my eyebrow, "No one keeps secrets about my brother from the awesome me. What is it?"

America and England got in close and then America whispered, "Germany's doin' Italy."

Then they both laughed and clutched their stomachs. I shrugged again and drained down the rest of my beer. I don't know if it's true, but if it is, then it's no surprise, I thought to myself, as much as that Italian talks about him.

Then next morning, I was sitting on the couch at America's house, watching TV again as America and England sat next to me covered in a blanket.

"Never….again," England groaned. America chuckled, "That was fun….let's do it again sometime…ugh." I just laughed and stretched my arms, "You know…I never got drunk the whole time we went bar hopping last night." America looked at me, "How…?" I just patted him on the head, "Because I am awesome, that's how."

_And so, England decided to never drink with America again…although he did it again the next week, but I, the awesome Prussia, was there so he felt better about getting drunk._

_Well, that's the story. See you later people who are less awesome than me!_

* * *

**That was the extra chapter. Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews. Oh and I hope you enjoyed the adult mention with Italy and Germany in it.**

**Anyways, see ya later!-Alex**


End file.
